Rock Bands and Love Rivals
by D-man133
Summary: Roxas thought he was living the perfect life. Living with his best friends, just finished high school, he's even in two Rock bands both on the verge of getting signed to a label. Everything changes on him when a new girl moves into town. Will it be her, an old friend, or will he be dedicated to just music?
1. The Good Life

Rock Bands and Love Rivals

Summary: Roxas thought he was living the perfect life. Living with his best friends, just finished high school, he's even in two Rock bands both on the verge of getting signed to a label. Everything changes on him when a new girl moves into town.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I don't own any songs used either.

Chapter 1: The Good Life

Roxas stood backstage, preparing himself for what was about to happen. He was about to perform as the lead guitarist for his brother's band, Kingdom Hearts. It was one of his performances for the night. Taking deep breaths and jumping up and down to get any nervous feelings out of his system, he looked over at his guitar and his equipment that went with. He took pride in his guitars and amplifier. Being in two bands for him isn't hard with an amp that covered all the sounds he needed and he found that with his Carvin V3 amp head and Carvin cabinet to go with it. As for his guitar, his brother's band was a hardcore punk band, so he got the guitar he uses for that, his white colored Schecter PT guitar. It was shaped like a Fender Telecaster, but had humbuckers and had a thicker sound than some Fenders he played. He also loved the vintage shape of it.

He always enjoyed playing guitar. He was in a band with his brother, Sora, and some of his friends. He was also in a Metal band with some of his own friends. He wasn't sure which band he would stay with, but he decided to put that decision off until the time comes he needs to make that choice.

"Hey, Roxas!" Said a voice from someone outside the room said to the blond boy. "We're up soon."

"Coming, Sora." Roxas said to his brother. He made a double check to see if everything was connected and ready to go. His brother was pretty impatient sometimes, but he didn't mind. He knew he was just excited. It was one of the biggest show's they've done.

As Roxas walked out with his guitar strapped over his shoulder he joined his fellow band mates. His brother Sora, the vocalist, who looked very similar to him, only with brown hair instead of blond, like him and wearing a black t-shirt while Roxas preferred his gray V neck shirt and both wore faded jeans.

Riku, the bassist, with his gray, long hair and wearing a whit button up shirt tucked into a pair of black sport slacks, stared at him while he was holding his black colored Fender Precision Black Top bass and his Ampeg SVT combo amp. Roxas didn't necessarily get along with Rikku, but he was Sora's best friend. So, he learned to deal with him at least in band practice.

Kairi, the drummer and only female member of the band, just stood there with her drumsticks in her hands, since her Tama 5 piece drum kit was already taken out to the stage. Roxas still remembers the huge crush his brother Sora has on her, even though he won't tell her. But, with her long brown hair and in the blue mini dress she was wearing, he couldn't blame anyone for liking her. She was rather attractive.

"Finally, bro," Sora said to his brother. "You all ready?"

"Yup," Roxas said pertaining to the two performances he'd be giving that night. "Let's get rocking!"

"Oh, remember to take care of my drums for me guys." Kairi said as they were walking out to the stage. "I need to pick up my cousin from the airport tonight right after this." She told him before about her picking up her cousin, but she felt to remind them.

"We know." Riku said, a little annoyed. "How long is she staying with you anyways?" He was curious because he didn't want her family to interrupt with band practice.

"She's moving here to start college here." Kairi explained remembering she didn't tell them that part. "She's going to be here until next summer."

"We're halfway through the summer and she's coming now?" Sora asked out of pure curiosity. He wanted to know to stay on Kairi's good side.

"She wants to get to know the area and meet some people before school." Kairi explained right when they were getting on stage.

"Show time!" Roxas said out of excitement seeing some of his fans in the small club shout and cheer as they walked on stage.

With everything plugged in and ready to go, Sora walked up to the front microphone and gave an introduction. "What's up Twilight Town?" He shouted, referring to the name of the town. Hearing the crowd cheer got them all excited. "We're Kingdom Hearts and we are going to get you all moving!" And with that they began the first song.

* * *

The time came for them to perform their last song. They always saved their favorite to perform for last.

"Now that everyone is moving and tired, we are going to go out with one more song." Sora said now covered in sweat, just like everyone else on stage. "We all want to mean something!" He said introducing the last song they would perform.

Roxas began playing to introduction to the song as Kairi and Riku came in shortly after. Sora began to sing after the intro was finished and the verse began. (AN: Roxas sang what is in quotations.)

_So now you're running, it's hard to see clearly  
When I make you angry, you're stuck in the past  
And now you're screaming, so can you forgive me?  
I've treated you badly, but I am still here_

Sometimes I wonder, why I'm still waiting  
Sometimes I'm shaking, that's how you make me  
Sometimes I question why I'm still here  
Sometimes I think I'm going crazy

Can you help me understand?

And now you wish that you meant something  
And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else  
And now you wish that you met someone  
And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else  
(something to somebody else)  
(something to somebody else)

You look at me through clouded eyes,  
I know you see through my lies  
See the sky, see the stars;  
All of this could be ours  
Out of sight, out of mind,  
We've been through this a thousand times  
Turn your back and then you make me feel so crazy

Can you help me understand?

And now you wish that you meant something  
And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else  
And now you wish that you met someone  
And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else

You know I would wait forever  
Yes, I would wait (I would wait)

Roxas began to play his favorite solo he has ever written. When the solo finished, the song began to slow down

You know I would wait forever  
Yes, I would wait

And now you wish that you meant something  
And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else

The song began to pick back up to its original tempo._  
And now you wish that you met someone  
And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else_

And I'm the one that should mean something  
But still you wish that you meant something to somebody else  
Something to somebody else, something to somebody else

With the end of the song, Roxas added another guitar solo to keep everyone excited while Kairi began doing a drum solo to go with Roxas. With the final chord, they were done. "We love you!" Roxas and Sora both said into their microphones as they walked off stage, still being cheered by their fans.

"Oh, yeah!" Sora said still hyped up from the show before taking a gulp of water. "There was no holing back!"

"Yeah!" Roxas said starting to drink some water. "I need to go." He said walking towards the door with his amp.

"Wait!" Riku said stopping him. "We need to take apart Kairi's drum case and get everything in the van." Since Kairi already left, Rikku wanted everyone t help get everything ready to go before seeing the other bands play.

"The other band is waiting for me with my other guitar." Roxas said pointing towards the door. "We are after the band that is playing right now." I need to make sure is ready for them too."

"When are you going to pick a band to stay with?" Sora said getting a little annoyed about his brother. He wanted Roxas to help with them too.

"I'm going to be in both as long as I can." He said also reminding them that no one else in their hometown was as good of a guitar player as him. "I'll make that choice when the time comes." He walked out not even looking back at them. "Sorry." He said looking back at his band mates, before walking away towards where his other band was preparing.

* * *

Roxas was finally able to perform with his best friends playing the music he likes. His other band was a Metal Core band, by the name of Organization 13. As he walked in he as greeted by his fellow band mates.

His best friend Axel and co guitarist was the first to greet him. With his spiked red hair and his dark clothing, it was obvious he was a metal head. "Good, you made it." He said handing Roxas his other guitar, a black colored Schecter Hellraiser C-8 eight string guitar. He's always liked Schecter, after he got the PT; he got the eight-string as soon as he found out about it. "Now to get my stuff ready." Axel said walking over to his guitar, a Dean Razorback V Explosion guitar, and his amp, A 6505 amp head with a Marshall cabinet.

Roxas smirked as he saw his best friend's guitar rig. 'That so suits his personality.' He thought to himself, as everyone else in the band was just quiet and preparing.

The bassist, Demyx, stood there tuning his ESP LTD B-1005 five string bass. He always tried to not laugh at Demyx, mainly due to his mullet haircut. Aside from that, he was a pretty cool guy. He just looked at him and saw his Mesa/Boogie Walkabout combo bass amp.

The keyboard player, Larxene, sat there waiting for the show to start with her Korg X50 synthesizer keyboard. At first he was wondering if adding synth would reduce the heaviness of the music, but it turned out adding to the sound. He just stared at the blond woman. He knew her temper and didn't want to make her any angrier than she already appeared to be.

The drummer, Zexion, just sat there reading a book while his Yamaha six piece drum kit was being taken by the road crew close to the stage so it would be ready when it was their turn to perform. He couldn't really tell what Zexion was thinking most of the time. Mainly because his dark hair covered part of his face and he didn't talk much.

Saix, the vocalist stood in the corner doing some breathing exercises in preparation for the show. Of all the members in the band, he had the most disagreements with the long, blue haired singer. Saix had some leadership issues and thought he was the leader of the band because he took the front of the stage. It's been because of him that Roxas considered leaving Organization 13. Like Axel, everyone was wearing dark clothes.

"Hey Roxas," Demyx said getting his attention. "Hurry up and change your shirt." He had to remind Roxas that he wasn't matching the rest of the members.

Roxas quickly took off his gray shirt and replaced it with the black, sleeveless hooded shirt he brought earlier to change into.

"You're up in five minutes." Said a crewman just peaking into the room. "Get ready."

"It's about time." Larxene said standing up. "Why are we one of the last bands to perform anyways?" She didn't like the wait. It felt like she was wasting time when they showed up earlier and had to wait to play. "Why do they ask all the bands to show up when they make us wait an hour and a half?"

"Best for last, Larxene." Axel said hanging his guitar over his shoulder. "Got it memorized?" As he shared his catch phrase, the woman just glared at him.

"Let's go." Saix said walking towards the door. Shortly after everyone followed out to the stage with Roxas the last to walk out.

As they walked out onto stage, everyone cheered just as loud as Roxas heard them when he first went up. Obviously the audience changed, because this was a multi-genre show and not everyone like everything.

"You ready to rock!" Saix said into his mic on stage. The crowd let out another shout as a response to him. Roxas smiled as he adjusted is mic and stand. He also sang in Organization 13, which was one thing that kept him in the band. "Oh, hell yeah." Saix said before letting out a loud scream as a sign for the rest of the band to start playing.

* * *

Now came the time to finish the performance. Roxas was really worn out after playing two shows, but had enough energy for one more song.

"In order to end this song, we need some angels of clarity!" Saix said introducing the last song. Then let out a short growl as the rest of the ban began playing.

Saix screaming, _Well I wont burn into an under  
the demons surrounding me  
sometimes the pain of torture  
is powered deep within me  
it makes me shiver down my spine  
to even think about  
talk to me, what is the reason  
the reason, answer me,  
come please, before I detonate my hand grenade!  
_Roxas began to sing_  
Save me from myself!_

save me  
falling down  
Angels of clarity

Saix screamed, _I am done by society!  
save me  
frozen inside  
Angels of clarity  
_

Saix screamed,_I am done by society!_

Saix began screaming again, _I know, and inside it feels like I am lost  
the panic, the fear  
even my dreams is haunting me  
is this my destiny  
talk to me, what is the reason  
the reason, answer me  
come please, before I detonate my hand grenade!  
_Roxas began to sing again._  
Save me from myself!_

Save me  
falling down  
Angels of clarity,

Saix screamed, _I am done by society!  
Save me  
frozen inside  
Angels of clarity  
_Saix screamed, _I am done by society!_

Roxas sang,_ Leaving our tears behind  
_Saix screamed,_ Angels of clarity, show me the way  
_Roxas sang, _Leaving my past behind  
_Saix screamed, _Angels of clarity, show me the way  
Angels of clarity  
_Roxas began to sing again_  
Save me from myself!_

Save me  
falling down  
Angels of clarity,

Saix screamed, _I am done by society!  
Save me  
frozen inside  
angels of clarity  
_Saix screamed, _I am done by society!_

Save me  
falling down  
Angels of clarity,

Saix screamed. _I am done by society!  
Save me  
frozen inside  
angels of clarity  
_Saix screamed,_ I am done by society!_

_Done by society!_

They played a short outro and ended the song. The crowd cheered as they walked of stage with Saix shouting. "Have a great night, keep rocking!"

* * *

"Oh my gosh, man." Demyx said with some jittering. "We just tore that up!" He was always energized after every show. Everyone wondered where he got his energy.

Roxas, on the other hand, was on the verge of passing out. After both shows, he was ready to get some sleep.

"Tired Roxas?" Axel said looking at him. Axel had his ways to knowing how Roxas felt. After all, they were also living together with another friend.

Roxas just nodded. He didn't really feel like talking. Luckily, he had the energy to stand up and grab his guitar in its case and his amp. He was glad his amp had wheels, because it was heavy. "Is Xion here? We need to get my other guitar from the other room." He said remembering that Sora and Riku probably didn't take it.

"I'm here." Said a dark haired girl as she was walking into the room. "I was here for both shows." When she walked in, he noticed she was carrying his other guitar in its case. "I'll take care of your other guitar." She just walked to him and took his eight-string guitar while in its case as well. "Meet you by the van." With that, she left.

"Xion is just too good to you." Axel said commenting how she was always there for Roxas. He was suspecting that he was the reason she hasn't moved from their place.

In fact, Roxas had to remember how things have been since he moved in with Axel and Xion. After a few months, Xion was doing basically everything for him. She did all the cooking, cleaning, even most of the shopping. "I'm a lucky guy…" Roxas said tiredly. "As long as we're friends." He said, thinking that as long as Xion and him are just friends, there will be no problems

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Author's Notes: That get's most of the instrument stuff out of the way. The two song lyrics used was…

Something by Escape the Fate

Angels of Clarity by Dead by April

I'm open for song suggestion for future songs. This is my first time doing a Kingdom Hearts fanfic and it is obviously an Alternate Universe. If you don't like the story, keep your comments to yourself. If I made mistakes in grammar, let me know and I'll fix it.


	2. Kairi's Cousin

Rock Bands and Love Rivals

Summary: Roxas thought he was living the perfect life. Living with his best friends, just finished high school, he's even in two Rock bands both on the verge of getting signed to a label. Everything changes on him when a new girl moves into town.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I don't own any songs used either.

* * *

Chapter 2: Kairi's Cousin

"Roxas! Wake Up!" Xion said shaking the blond boy as he was still in bed.

"Awe, come on." Roxas said fighting the need to get out of bed. "Summer just started, can't I sleep in?" Summer vacation started a week before the performance, and Roxas wanted to relax during the summer before he started taking classes at the local college.

"I made you favorite breakfast." She said smiling getting his attention.

"Fresh Waffles?" Roxas said not looking at her.

"Yes, with real maple syrup." She said just standing by his bed.

"And bananas, cause you know I like bananas." Not she had his full attention.

"Of course." She said before making her way towards the door. "Now get up and come down before Axel eats them all."

With that, he instantly climbed out of bed and began walking downstairs while still in his pajamas. As he ran out of his room towards the kitchen, he thought about how lucky he was to be living with Xion and Axel. Since him and Sora moved from his parents house, they went their separate ways. Sora wanted them to live together, but he agreed that they needed time apart. Axel was his band mate and best friend and he met Xion through high school.

When he moved out, they all wanted to live together since they would always hang out after Xion and Roxas got out of school since Axel already graduated. Those two were really good friends. Xion did most of the chores and work around the house. He tried to help with at least the cooking, but she won't let him. She liked serving them. He didn't mind though.

Axel was working full time, except when they had band practice or they were playing a show. Otherwise, he was working full time and Roxas had a part time job. So, they both paid rent for the apartment and took care of grocery shopping and other necessary purchases.

All in all, Roxas considered it another part of the good life. Living with his two best friends was the best decision he's ever made. 'Nothing can put a damper on my life.' He thought as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Roxas." Axel said sitting at the table wearing a bathrobe. "You need to remember that Xion makes an early breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah…" Roxas said sitting at the table grabbing a plate and a waffle. He noticed that the TV was on and turned to the news. "Why's the news on?" He rarely saw Xion or Axel watch the news, so it made him curious that they had it on. He looked at the TV as he added banana slices to his waffle, but not really following what was being told.

Xion walked into the room with more fresh waffles made and a plate for herself. "I heard there was something on your performance last night?" She said sitting at the table next to Roxas.

"Which show?" Roxas was in two bands and since Xion saw both, he wondered which one she was talking about.

"The entire event." She said as she made herself a plate. "Oh, milk or juice?" She said to Roxas distracting him from the news.

"Umm, milk." He said as she handed him the gallon of milk.

"Guys, it's on!" Axel said pointing to the TV as the news anchor mentioned the club they played at.

"_During last nights performance at the Mickey Mouse Club, some of what was called the best local rock bands performed at a multi-artist event." _The news anchor said also making mention of the name of the club they performed at. Everyone thought the club had a funny name to it. _"Among those few who saw all the performances was the famous talent scout, Ansem." _Roxas and Axel both almost spit out their food at the mention of his name. Ansem was one of those men that if he was impressed, it was a guarantee that the artist was going to get a record contract. The camera shifted to the talent scout and the comments he had made after the show.

"_I'm more impressed here than any other area I've been in. I just wish I was able to talk to every band before they left." _The two guys listening dropped their heads remembering they left early because Roxas was falling asleep in the dressing room. They watched as the scene switched back to the main anchor.

"_The club owner, Xemnas, has announce another show with the same bands before school began again. As a favor to his friend, Ansem, in which every group will be able to meet him after their performances." _

Axel jumped from his seat in excitement. "Oh holy crap!" He said smiling. "Organization 13 could get signed from this!" The band meant a lot to him.

"I know, I know…" Roxas said though thinking about another thing 'If both bands have the potential to get a label, which one would I stay with?' He didn't think he would have to make up his mind by the end of summer.

"Why don't we celebrate tonight?" Xion said smiling and with a sound of excitement. "How about we get some sea-salt ice cream like we did on the last day of school?"

Sea-Salt ice cream was a classic tradition the three friends did together, not to mention it was Roxas's favorite dessert.

"Sounds fun." Roxas said finishing his waffle and standing up from his chair. Just then everyone heard a phone ring.

Axel recognized the ring tone. "Roxas, that's yours." He said reminding Roxas to go answer his cell phone.

Roxas ran into his room. As he entered he answered his phone just in time to realize it was his brother, Sora. "Hello, Sora."

"_Hey, bro! Good morning."_

"Good morning to you too." Roxas said laying back down on his bed while on the phone. "What's new?"

"_I met Kairi's cousin just a little while. She had me over for breakfast."_

That's right! Sora normally had breakfast with Kairi and her family every chance he got. "So, how is she?"

"_She's quiet, but she's really cute!"_

"So you found someone else to date besides Kairi?" Roxas said joking with his brother.

"_No! My heart only belongs to Kairi. I was thinking of her for you…"_

"Did you forget what happened last time?" Roxas said trying to remind him what happened the last time Sora set him up with someone. "Olette still won't talk to me!" He felt bad for that girl and tried to make things right, but failed miserably.

"_This time it's different! I got to know this girl this time!"_ Roxas still wasn't buying it. His brother has tried to set him up with girls multiple times before, and they have all ended after the first date. Never went farther. _"She just wants someone besides Kairi to show her around." _

"Couldn't Riku do that?" Roxas figured that would get him out of the situation. Riku was Sora's best friend.

"_Riku wouldn't be good for her at all. He's humor is kind of mean and she wouldn't do well with that." _

Roxas knew that he only wanted him to go. "What is all you had plan?"

"_It'll be you, me, Kairi, and her. We'll show her our favorite places in town and then go get dinner and some ice cream."_

"So, a double date then?" That sounded safer than what happened last time. "When? This weekend?"

"_Tonight!"_

"Tonight? I made plans with Axel and Xion!" Roxas said wanting him to move the date.

"_Could you change your plans to tomorrow night? This is the only night the girls can do this."_

Roxas knew that Axel and Xion would understand. They've gone out for sea-salt ice cream multiple times before. "Alright, I'll make the change."

"_Awesome, you won't be disappointed. I'll pick you up at 5, then we'll go get the girls together!" _

"I have one question though." Roxas said remembering something important. "What's her name?"

"_Namine, you'll like her bro."_

"I'll believe it when I meet her." Roxas said not amused by his brother. "I'll see you at 5, bye."

"_Bye!"_ With that, Roxas hung up the phone.

Now he had to find some way to explain to Xion and Axel that their celebration is going to have to wait until tomorrow because he was going on a blind date.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kairi was busy talking her blond cousin into meeting her friend.

"Come on, Namine!" Kairi said standing above her cousin. "He's a great guy."

"I don't know, Kairi." Namine said looking down at her sketchbook. "You said he plays guitar in a metal band…" She didn't think to highly of that genre of music and thought that would cause a barrier to come between them. "What if he's obsessed with it?"

Kairi sighed with frustration. "He also plays guitar for my band." She said. She founded the band, so she could call it her band. "He's actually rather versatile as a person in general. He also likes Skate boarding, video games, music, ice cream, of course music, and art."

His interest in art is what caught Namine's attention. "Really?" She hugged her sketchbook as she stood from her chair. "Is that what he's going to school for?"

"I'm not sure." Kairi said scratching the back of her head. "I think he just appreciates art." She at least knew he liked art and going to museums and galleries, but that was about it with Roxas when it came to art.

"Oh," Namine said sitting back down. "Will he even want to help show me around?"

Kairi looked at her phone. "I got the text from Sora saying he will do it." She said trying to assure her. "I'm not asking you to be his girlfriend. I'm hoping that you two become just friends." Kairi explained being honest. As she say her cousin's curious look on her face, she knew she would have to explain a little more. "I know it's hard coming here when you don't know anyone here besides family. Since Roxas and Sora are also going to college here, I figured that you would have an easier time getting used to it if you already knew someone attending."

Namine could tell that Kairi was being honest with her. She was always the shy type and it helped tat she knew someone that she could rely on. "That's very thoughtful of you Kairi." She admitted standing back up from her seat. "Let's go ahead with your plans tonight. It sounds fun."

"Alright!" Kairi shouted jumping with excitement. "They'll be here shortly after 5. Let's get ready!" She said grabbing Namine's hand and running towards their room.

Namine was excited about that night and being able to meet s some of her cousin's friend, as long as she will become only friends with them.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Author's Note: I read a lot of stories with Kairi and Namine sisters and Roxas and Sora brothers. It's not a bad thing; I just wanted to do something a little more original. So I made Kairi and Namine cousins. The date is the next chapter… Wait and see what happens.


	3. Double Date part 1

Rock Bands and Love Rivals

Summary: Roxas thought he was living the perfect life. Living with his best friends, just finished high school, he's even in two Rock bands both on the verge of getting signed to a label. Everything changes on him when a new girl moves into town.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I don't own any songs used either.

Chapter 3: Double Date part 1

The time was 4:30. Roxas knew Sora was going to be at his apartment to pick him up soon. Luckily, Axel and Xion were understanding and decided to put off their celebration until tomorrow night, in exchange for Roxas bringing home some Sea Salt ice cream after his date.

He took another look in the mirror and stared at the outfit he chose for the night, a white, sleeveless, V-neck shirt over a short sleeve, black t-shirt with ripped jeans. 'Well, this should do.' He thought to himself as he walked out of the bathroom. He was still a little nervous about the date, since he only knew the girl's name. He hasn't even seen her face yet. He knew Sora's taste in girls and he said she was cute, but he couldn't be too sure.

As he walked into the living room, he saw Axel and Xion sitting on the couch in the living room, watching what looked like a classic movie. "Hey guys," He said getting their attention. "Sorry about tonight again." He felt bad about ditching them for the night, even if they just rescheduled for the next night.

"Don't worry about it." Axel said looking at him. "You look good by the way." He knew saying that would make his blond friend feel uncomfortable. "Don't you agree, Xion?" He said turning to face the dark haired girl.

"Uh, yeah…" She said blushing and looking away from him. Axel knew she liked him, but he used it as a way to embarrass them both from time to time. She knew though he did it out of friendship. Roxas however, didn't pay any attention to the fact.

"Whatever," The blond said still standing there. "I'll be eating out with them, so don't make dinner for three, alright Xion?"

"Got it." She said looking back at him.

Just as soon as they saw a car, Roxas knew that it was Sora's car. "I'm off." He said walking towards the door. "Have a good night you two." After saying that, he opened the door and was off to his date.

* * *

During the car ride, the two brothers had the time to talk about not only what would happen during the date, but also what was going to happen with the band.

"So what if both bands end up getting signed because of Ansem," Sora said still watching the road while driving and talking to Roxas. "Which band would you stay with? It's not like the two can tour together."

Roxas looked out the window while in deep thought. "I don't know. I'm not just a guitarist for both of them, but I'm also the songwriter for both of them as well." He has been writing songs for both bands since he joined them. That was actually the main reason he got into Organization 13, because no one else was as good of a songwriter as him. "What ever happens, I'll most likely still write the songs for both and be a part of them." He loved playing in both bands, so it was going to be a hard decision he would have to make when it came to that time.

"I'm just asking, because we haven't been able to find anyone who plays guitar like you." Sora admitted to his brother. In all reality, they tried to have someone else take it place, but Roxas's style could not be duplicated. "You are exactly what Kairi wanted since she started the band."

"Alright," Roxas had known that since he joined Kingdom Hearts. "By the way, what kind of person is Namine?" He was curious, because he needed to know how he should act around her.

"I don't know too much." Sora admitted turning down the radio. "All I know is that she likes art and is a little shy. Kairi told me she just wants to make friends and not start any relationship." That worked well for Roxas, because he was thinking the same thing.

"Sounds good." Roxas said while thinking that he didn't have to worry like the last time Sora set him up on a blind date.

* * *

At Kairi's house, her and Namine were getting read for the date when Namine was beginning to question her cousin on what would happen.

"So, what kind of person is Roxas?" Namine asked, because all she knew was what he liked and that wasn't much for knowing what he would want out of the date.

"He's rather quiet," Kairi said while styling her hair. "At least compared to his brother. He spends most of his time working on the music for both bands. Other than that, he enjoys doing things with other people. He's very social."

Namine at first though it was weird for someone to be both quiet and social, but figured it more depended on his mood. "Oh, That's interesting."

"He's a great guy though." Kairi said assuring her cousin. "I'm sure you'll enjoy getting to know him."

* * *

Roxas noticed that Sora was finally pulling into Kairi's drive way. It was convenient that se still lived with her parents, since they had a place to have band practice. Her garage was sound proof, so no one could hear them when the door was closed. It was the perfect place even in times when they were in a mood to jam and have fun.

Without saying a word, Roxas and Sora both exited the car and began their approach towards the door. Roxas was starting to feel nervous as his memories of the previous blind date. In all reality though, he couldn't turn back now. Sora was his ride and his place was a good ten-minute drive from his place to Kairi's, the other side of town. If he ran for it, his brother could easily catch him in his car.

"Nervous Bro?" Sora said looking at his brother before knocking on the door.

"Yeah…" Roxas admitted. "It's been awhile since I've been on a date." His life was so consumed with the bands that he didn't make time for dating.

"Everything will be fine." Sora said as he rang the doorbell. "Just be yourself."

Roxas notice Sora smile as Kairi answered the door. "Hey guys!" She said with a smile. Roxas also noticed the red shirt and black skinny jeans she was wearing. Obviously, Sora liked seeing her dressed that way. "Come on in. We'll be ready soon."

As Sora and Roxas entered the house, they noticed that it looked the exact same way it did when they went to her house last time. So, it was rather easy for them just to find their way to the living room and sat on the couch. She told them every time to just make themselves at home at her place, as long as her parents weren't there.

"I guess here parents are out for the night." Roxas said looking around. He remembered that her parents didn't really support her decision to start a band. It was to a point that they refused to go to any of their shows or even want to meet the band members. Roxas thought it was rather immature for parents to do that, but he wasn't going to judge them.

Sora was the first to notice the girls walking into the room. As soon as he stood up, Roxas followed, knowing that was the signal that they were in the room. He saw Kairi first wearing the same clothing, then noticed her blond cousin behind her. All he could do was stare at her. She looked so beautiful to him as she shyly walked behind Kairi wearing a white summer dress. He's never met a girl he was attracted to as much as he was attracted to her when he first saw her.

"Hey guys, we're ready." Kairi said getting everyone's attention. "Oh, Roxas." She wanted to get his attention to introduce her cousin. "This is my cousin, Namine." She pointed to her cousin so the two could meet.

"Hello." She said shyly reaching out her hand for him to shake it. She also found him to be a really attractive young man. He was different than what she thought, and she was happy about that.

"Good to meet you." He said shaking her hand with a smile. Oh, she really liked his smile. She at first expected a guy who dressed like a Goth or Emo kid, but he was a little more normal in her eyes.

"Alright, let's get going then!" Sora shouted before they broke their handshake. "We can all talk and get to know each other in the car."

End of Chapter 3

Author's Note: I ran out of ideas about what exactly what they will do on the date besides just ice cream. I'm open for ideas if anyone has any. Just leave a review with the idea and I'll see what you want.


	4. Double Date part 2

Rock Bands and Love Rivals

Summary: Roxas thought he was living the perfect life. Living with his best friends, just finished high school, he's even in two Rock bands both on the verge of getting signed to a label. Everything changes on him when a new girl moves into town.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I don't own any songs used either.

Chapter 4: Double Date Part 2

* * *

In the car ride, Roxas wasn't sure what to say to the blonde girl Sora has set him up with for a blind date. This girl, Namine, was making him nervous. It also didn't help that he didn't date much since he joined the two bands he was in. He just felt he didn't have time.

"So," Roxas said still thinking of something to ask. "Are you hear to start school in the fall?" That had an obvious answer, but he had to find some way to break the silence between them. Sora and Kairi were sitting in the front and were talking to each other, so they weren't much help.

"Um, yeah." Namine said back looking back at him. He could tell she was also a little nervous about this date as well. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Are you?" He was now feeling a little more comfortable talking with her. "What will you be studying?"

"Art." She said feeling a little embarrassed. "I'm really looking forward to it."

"Really, I love art!" he said really excited to talk more about art. "What style are you going for?"

"Figure Drawing and cartooning." She said beginning to sound excited. I seemed she really enjoyed talking about her art interest.

"That's great!" Roxas could tell, he could really see himself becoming friends with Namine. "Do you have anything already drawn?"

"Yeah, just not with me right now." She admitted. "Though, they aren't that great…"

"Nonsense." Roxas said doing his best to encourage her. "I would like to see some drawings some times." He did enjoy seeing art and he saw it as another way to get to know her better.

"Really?" She asked almost surprised. She's never asked for someone to see her drawings.

"Hey Roxas," Sora said while still driving. Roxas was a little annoyed about his brother interrupting him and Namine. "I forgot to mention something earlier."

"What?" Roxas said hoping this was important. If not, he may have to beat Sora senseless after the date.

"I spoke with Xemnas after hearing about Ansem coming back and us performing, and he told me about two more bands performing just for the event." Sora said catching everyone's attention.

"Which two?" Roxas asked wondering what was planned for the end of summer gig. If any more bands played, it would lower his chances of standing out in either Kingdom Hearts or Organization 13, unless they were already signed.

"Birth By Sleep and Final Fantasy!" Sora said excitingly.

Roxas would've stood up in the car if not for his seat belt. Final Fantasy was the first band to get signed to a major label in Twilight Town and Birth By Sleep got signed the year after onto another label. "Seriously?" Roxas said even more excited for the gig. If he couldn't catch Ansem's attention, either one of those bands could take a demo and show it to there label. Their presence would increase anyone's chances of getting signed.

"Yeah," Sora said also very excited. "They'll be finished touring to start back up at school here, so they agreed to perform as a favor to both Xemnas and Ansem."

That's right! Everyone knew about Ansem in the town because he introduced both Final Fantasy and Birth By Sleep to their labels. It was good to know that they were still the same people all the locals knew if they are willing to perform at that small club again.

"Oh, I've heard them!" Namine said with no shock to anyone. "I just might go to that club then."

"Really?" Roxas said smiling. "Then would you also support me and everyone else?"

"Oh, yes." Namine said catching everyone off guard. "But which band?"

Roxas didn't know Kairi told her about the two bands he was in, so this caught him off guard. "Well, how about both?"

Roxas noticed Kairi look back when he asked that. That made it pretty obvious that she told her cousin about he bands. So, he was hoping Namine would be honest with him, at least.

"Well," Namine said thinking of what to say. "I would have to hear them both first before seeing them live." That was an answer that caught him off guard. "How about when you see some of my art, I can hear some of your music."

Roxas was almost surprised by her. She went from being shy to already planning the next date. "Alright, it's a deal."

* * *

For the date, everyone just spent time showing Namine around the college campus and showed her some of their favorite places around town. Kairi shared with everyone her favorite clothing store, Sora showed of a stake park him and Roxas went to often, when they weren't in band practice, and Roxas took them to the clock tower by the train station…

"So, why show us this place?" Namine asked not trying to offend him.

Roxas could tell everyone was rather confused by Roxas's choice of place. "Well, this place has some sentimental value to me." It was on top of the tower that became the usual hang out spot for Axel, Xion, and him. Even on days when the other two couldn't make it, he would go up to the top and eat sea-salt ice cream by himself, just to see the sunset over the city. "I think it's locked right now since it's already late." Roxas remembered that it was closed at that time, so they could go up to the tower. He didn't really think as far as just taking them to the station. "Maybe some other time we can go to the top. It's the best view over the entire city."

"Too bad." Namine said looking at the sun setting from where they were standing. "I'm sure the view is much better from the top." Roxas could tell she as a little disappointed by the lack of view.

"Next time I'll make sure we can go up to the top." Roxas said with a determined look on his face. "I promise." As he smiled at her, he noticed smile at him almost instantly. Oh wow, her smile was almost hypnotizing. It made him like her even more.

"Alright," Sora said breaking the moment. "Now that we've had our favorite spots seen and also some of campus… Let's go get some pizza and ice cream!" Of course, Sora's mind went to food at this time. Roxas knew he usually ate dinner at around that time.

* * *

During dinner at a local pizza place, they spent time all talking and helping Namine know all of them instead of just Roxas. They talked about, school, art, music, and a bunch of other different subjects just to get to know her as well.

After pizza, they went out to a curtain ice cream stand that was a favorite of Roxas's. It was the only place that sold his favorite kind of ice cream.

"So you're getting your usual as always, Roxas?" Sora asked his brother knowing exactly what he was ordering. "Oh, a chocolate pop for me." He said remembering to order from the stand.

"Sea-salt ice cream." Roxas said to the cashier, obviously that was his usual. It was what he always ordered. Nothing was nearly as good as it in his opinion.

"Sea-salt ice cream?" Namine never had it, she's never heard of it before. "Is that a newer flavor?"

"Oh," Roxas said before taking a bit of his. "You've got to try it." He said before turning to the cashier. "Can I get a second sea-salt?" He asked the cashier getting it for Namine.

"What?" Namine asked him with a blank stare. "You didn't have to…"

"But I wanted to." He said handing her the ice cream pop. "Try it, I'm sure you'll like." He said before taking a bit out of his own ice cream.

He watched as Namine took a bit slowly. He was pleased her smile after swallowing the first bit. "It's so sweet and salty!" She said obviously enjoying it.

Roxas could only smile at her as he took another bite of his ice cream. What was it about Namine that he liked so much? Right now, he couldn't really tell. But he knew one thing, this date turned out better than the last one Sora set him up on.

* * *

After Sora and Roxas dropped the girls off at Kairi's house, they spent the rest of the car ride talking about the date.

"Well," Sora said turning down the radio. "I think that scored me some extra points with Kairi!" Roxas could only give him a confused look. Was that really all he was thinking about?

"Good to know." Roxas said ignoring his brother's idiotic comment. All he could think of was how much he enjoyed getting to know Namine. On the plus side too, he got her phone number.

"However it seemed you and Namine got along rather well." Sora said pointing out the fact that he was observing those two. Roxas couldn't really say anything to counter his comment. "She seems to be a really nice girl."

"Yeah, she is." Roxas said looking at his phone. He was wondering when it would be a good time to call her. He might wait a little bit, just so she doesn't think he wants to be her boyfriend.

"You should call her later." Sora said still watching the road. "Set up things for your next date."

"What?" Roxas blushed at his brother's comment. He didn't think of their plans to hang out as a second date, but maybe it was. He did like her, but he wasn't sure what she thought of him.

* * *

When Roxas got home, he noticed that all the lights were off. It was only nine o'clock when he got home, but he figured they went to bed early. As he turned on the lights, he noticed a plate covered by tin foil sitting on the table with a note on top.

'Roxas, I made a plate for you forgetting you wouldn't be home for dinner. Enjoy it for lunch tomorrow. –Xion' As Roxas read the note, he remembered that Xion has done this before, as he looked at the grilled chicken and steamed vegetables under the foil he could only think of how much Xion has done for him.

Before she moved in with Axel and him, they were living on take out and only doing the bear minimum with cleaning. She has done a lot, especially for him. As he put the plate in the fridge he could only think of how much of a friend Xion is to him.

He considered himself lucky for sure. Part of two great bands, with high chances of either one getting signed, two awesome friends he's living with, and he just made a new friend with an amazing girl. What could go wrong?

End of Chapter 4

Author's note: Forgive me for not being quick with updating. A lot has been going on. During my break from school, I'm going to be working on this, another fan fiction, and an original story, which may or may not be put online. I'm still debating. If you have any ideas or suggestion for me, leave them in the reviews.


	5. Song Writing and Ice Cream

Rock Bands and Love Rivals

Summary: Roxas thought he was living the perfect life. Living with his best friends, just finished high school, he's even in two Rock bands both on the verge of getting signed to a label. Everything changes on him when a new girl moves into town.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I don't own any songs used either.

* * *

Chapter 5: Song Writing and Ice Cream

The next day, Roxas decided to start writing new songs to play at the event at the end of the summer. He could write a song in about a week and it turn out good, but he wanted to write a song that really stood out above everything else he's written.

As he sat in the chair in his room, playing his black colored Schecter Hellraiser Studio Acoustic guitar, he began to think about the date the night before. He's never gone on date with a girl quit like Namine before. He had to admit, he really liked spending time with her and he hoped he would get the chance to spend more time with her.

"Hey Roxas!" Xion said entering the room. "How's the new song going?" She was always the first to check on him during songwriting.

"It's going pretty well." He said letting his guitar rest on his lap. "I'm thinking of keeping this an acoustic song." He always wrote songs on acoustic first, and then moved it to electric depending on which band the song would work best for. It was really rare if he wanted to keep a song on acoustic guitar, but it was different for this song.

"Wow, that is unexpected of you." Xion said sitting on his bed. "Axel was hoping you would move it to the eight string guitar for Organization 13." It was common for her to tell Axel and Roxas things they wanted, but didn't want each other to know. "That'll be some bad news for him, won't it?"

"Whatever, why are you even here?" He had to ask. She never went into his room except to wake him up or she needed something from him. Since he was already awake, she wanted something.

"I was hoping you could help me out with something today." She asked with a smile on her face.

"Depends on what that something is." He replied standing from his seat to put his guitar away. He knew that it would be awhile until he got to play again.

"Well," As she began to think, Roxas ad a feeling that he needed to be nervous about what she wanted from him. "Axel asked for my advice of clothing for the concert at the end of the summer."

Of course Axel would ask her. Roxas knew her sense of fashion was one of the best in town. Fashion Design was her major in school after all.

"I was wondering if you would go to the store with me to find some design ideas and some fabrics." She said finishing her proposal. "I was hoping to leave after lunch. Does that work for you? Axel is spending time with Demyx until tonight, so I was hoping to surprise him."

Roxas didn't really want to go, but he owed Xion some time with her. He was busy before with the last show and was busy with the date with Namine. "Sure, just give me some time to finish this song." He said smiling at his friend who smiled back with excitement.

"Great!" She shouted as she stood up. "I'll go tell Axel the good news and get breakfast started. You remember the leftovers I left you?"

"Yup" Roxas said picking up the guitar and putting it back on his lap. It was only shortly after he had breakfast, so he was going to spend the time he had before lunch working on the new song.

* * *

He decided to keep the song acoustic, like his original idea, but add some electric to it during part of it. He still had one issue; he had no idea what lyrics to write for it. Normally, he would get an idea for a lyric from a book or someone's personal experiences, but he wanted the song to be a little more personal to him than anything he has ever written.

He wanted it to be something different. It would most likely be a song he would keep secret from the bands, because he wasn't quite sure what to do with it yet. So instead, he wrote down the cord structure and riffs for now and save it for later. Then, he moved on and got started on another one. If he didn't know what to do with a song, he saved it for later.

* * *

After lunch, Roxas willingly went with Xion to the local fabric store she would normally go to when looking for an idea for a new outfit.

He wasn't very fond of the store. He thought it rather stuffy in the building and had the odd smell of old ladies in the fabrics. At least Xion had the sense to wash the fabric before using it. If not, he probably would wash it himself; just to make sure it didn't have that smell.

"So what do you think he would like?" Xion asked him as they walked into the store.

"Well, it would have to be black if it was for the performance." Roxas said reminding her that the band members always wore black when they performed.

"Of course." She said reminding him that she's never missed a performance from either band. Roxas had to admit to himself, she was probably his biggest support in both projects. "I mean, what fabric should I use?"

"Something light and not too thick." Roxas said thinking about Axel's stage presence and the lights in the stage. He would get tired quickly if he wore thick clothing. "Most likely a thinner fabric for him to have more movement."

"Okay, like a polyester…" Xion said trailing off on what he called her "Cloth talk." Basically everything she knew about clothing that he didn't know. When she would talk about clothes and fabrics, he had no idea what she was talking about. So, we would just naturally drown it out with songs in his head. "… Are you listening?"

"Not really, no." He admitted to her while looking at her. It was easy for him to be honest with her for the most part. They have been friends for so long, it was easy to be honest without upsetting her.

"Well," Xion said acting angry with him. Roxas knew she was acting every time she pretended to be mad at him. "That means you should treat me to a meal for dinner when I'm done here."

"Do I have to?" He said in a sarcastically whining voice. Of course, that just made her laugh and nod her head. "Fine, but were we really here that long?"

"No, I mean after I get the designs ready and show them to you and Axel." Xion said with a smile on her face. "And perhaps after we can get that ice cream we didn't get last night?" She said with a questioning tone.

"Sure, but I'm not buying Axel anything." Roxas said pointing at her to act more dramatic, leaving them both laughing. Roxas never really noticed how comfortable he was around Xion. It was easy for him to be himself around her and know that she will still be his friend.

After she made him buy her Chinese food for dinner, it was finally time for the two of them with Axel to have their usual tradition. Which was to east sea-salt ice cream while the sun set over the city. From their favorite spot, the clock tower, they talked about the upcoming show and what they were hoping for as a result of the show.

* * *

"… Demyx is also hoping to ask Final Fantasy's guitar player about getting an endorsement from ESP." Axel said reminding everyone about Final Fantasy's endorsement deals with all their music gear. So they could get everything for either free or cheap. "He wants to get a few more basses."

"That would be a sweet thing." Roxas said biting into his ice cream. "Too bad they don't play Schecter or Dean instruments."

"Oh, but the bassist recently endorsed Dean." Axel said correcting him. "She'll be playing them at the show."

"Dang it!" Roxas said with a fake pout. "I'll be the only one who has to try for an endorsement." He said before laughing with the other two on the roof.

"By the way Roxas," Xion said getting his attention. "What will you do if both bands get signed?"

That was something Axel wanted to know as well, and Roxas could tell. He didn't really know at the time. He wanted to help them both, but due to the difference in the genres, they would never tour together and leave him in a real problem for both bands. In the end, he knew he would have to choose. "I don't know." Was all he could say to his two friends. At that point, he really couldn't decide between the two bands. It would most likely be one of the hardest decisions he would ever make at that point in his life. "I need more time to think about it."

Axel and Xion were good at leaving things alone and not persist if Roxas didn't have an answer to their questions, so they just shrugged and went back to eating ice cream.

* * *

Later that night, while back at the apartment, Roxas was finally alone. But the only thing on his mind was what would happen if both bands got signed. They were both really popular in town and they had potential to get signed… He had no idea what he was going to do. He couldn't just leave one and stay with the other. Even if he continued to write songs for both of them, it would be hard for who ever he chose to leave.

As he was thinking, his phone began to ring. It was late and found it rather odd someone would call him at this time. Sora always went to bed early and Axel and Xion also went to sleep just a short time before. But he then noticed the number; it was Namine's.

"Hello?" He said answering the phone.

"Hi Roxas, this is Namine." Said the soft voice on the other side of the line. "Were you going to bed?"

"Not at all." He did find it peculiar that she would call him at that late time, but he was glad she called anyways. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, since you promised me that second date. I was hoping we could do it soon."

Wow! Roxas realized just how bold she was for already wanting to go on a second date. The first one must've been better than he thought. "Sure, I only have band practice during the day for the most part. I'm completely open any night you want to meet up."

"Then how about tomorrow night?" She said with an obvious nervous tone about her. Behind her boldness, it was still a new experience for her. "Unless that is too early!"

"No, not at all." Roxas said with a smile on his face. "I have nothing planned anyways. In fact, you may even be able to help me with something during the date as well."

"What would that be?" Her toned went from nervous to curious as she asked him that question.

"It's nothing major." He assured her. "I'm just looking for inspiration for a song." If he spent time with her, it might give him that something his song was looking for.

"Oh, okay." She said sounding excited. "So how about we meet here at Kairi's place at around seven? My aunt and uncle will be going out for the night a little before then and Kairi will be home."

"Sounds good to me." He said with a smile as he grabbed a piece of paper and pen to write a reminder. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you then. Goodbye." She said before hanging up on the phone.

"Goodbye." He said realizing that he said it to no one on the other line. As he hung up the phone, he was reminded of his first date with her and the good experience he had with her. He was honestly looking forward to getting to know her better and being able to see what she thought of her music and songs.

End of Chapter 5

Author's Note: I apologize for this taking forever with this. I was working on my own original story and forgot about this. So, I won't be updating nearly as much as I used to before college. Because I have a lot to do, and my original is a higher priority at this time.


	6. Namine and Roxas

Rock Bands and Love Rivals

Summary: Roxas thought he was living the perfect life. Living with his best friends, just finished high school, he's even in two Rock bands both on the verge of getting signed to a label. Everything changes on him when a new girl moves into town.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I don't own any songs used either.

* * *

Chapter 6: Namine and Roxas

The next day was really something to look forward to for Roxas to say the least. The girl he recently met and befriended wanted to spend time with him. The previous night, she called him after he spent time with his friends asking to hang out and share art and music.

As he practiced working out a song list with the band, Kingdom Hearts, all he could think about was spending time with her. His mind was so focus on that night that it even distracted him from their jamming session.

"Dude!" Riku said getting his attention. "It was your queue to solo." He reminding him of the song they were playing.

"Oh sorry," Roxas said rubbing his eyes. "I guess I'm just a little out of it today."

"That is one way of putting it." Kairi said sitting behind her drums. "I've never seen you miss anything during a song, even during a practice like this."

"I guess I'm just distracted by other things going on right now." Roxas said honestly. "Mostly with writing new songs and preparing for the concert at the end of the summer." He didn't want to admit to the others that he was seeing Namine. If Sora knew about him seeing her on his own, Sora would never leave him alone about how he made a good choice for once.

"Are you sure?" Kairi said with a smirk on her face. He should've known she would know something. If Namine didn't tell her, she would have overheard the phone call the previous night.

Roxas didn't want to admit to it, but he was excited to see her that night.

"I'm just kidding!" Kairi said with a wink after it, assuring him that she will keep it a secret from the others.

Roxas laughed in amusement, mainly to keep Sora and Riku from wondering what she might have meant with the question. He was thankful to have a friend like her. She was always able to keep a secret, for everyone actually. Roxas knew if he could tell anyone something that needed to be silent, it was Kairi.

"Can we please get back to practicing?" Sora said impatiently. "Disney channel is having a classic movie marathon today and I don't want to miss it!"

Roxas couldn't help but stare at his brother. He was a grown man and still had a deep love for Disney movies. He was even wearing his Mickey Mouse shirt that day.

"Alright, alright," Roxas said turning the volume back up on his guitar. "I want to at least finish this song before practice ends." With a strum on his guitar and Kairi keeping count they were back to practicing.

* * *

With practice over, Roxas was finally able to get everything ready for his evening with Namine. However, what he didn't know was her excitement to be able to see him again.

As she paced around the room she was sharing with Kairi looking at some of her drawings, she was debating what to show him. She has drawn a lot of different things and felt it best to show him the ones that were the most special to her.

She did so many different styles of drawing and painting that it was a tough choice. Watercolor paintings, chalk drawings, she even loved her pencil sketches. She actually was amazed by all of her different styles of artwork she has done. She realized how many art books she actually filled up with random sketches she did.

"Which ones would he like?" She said to herself without noticing Kairi sneaking into the room. "I can't believe how nervous I am to see him."

"Why is that?" Kairi said scaring her cousin. Kairi had to admit she liked scaring the poor girl. "I've never seen you act like this when it came to boys."

"Well…" Namine said blushing and looking down. "I want this night to go as well as it did when we went out before."

"Do you like Roxas?" Kairi never saw Namine show any sign of liking a boy. She usually was very quiet and didn't talk to boys.

"He's cute." She admitted looking up at Kairi. "I see myself liking him." Namine couldn't really say what he did to catch her attention, but she really did she herself getting close to him.

Kairi couldn't help herself but want to help her cousin at that point. It was the first time Namine really showed interest in a boy before. Sometimes a guy would ask her out in high school while she was there, but she never shared their feelings and attraction they had for her. "Well, why don't you find a book that has the majority of your favorite pictures, then we'll pick out something for you to wear for tonight."

"Really?" Namine said with a little shock in her voice. "Should I really be getting dressed up for this? He's just coming over and sharing some things with me." She really didn't think it was really a big deal.

"Even if you're not doing anything special, it's still a date." Kairi said making Namine even more nervous about what would happen. "Don't worry about it at all. Roxas will treat you the same way he did when you two met."

Namine felt a little relief with what her cousin said, but she was still nervous to be alone with him. She was just glad people will be home, so they won't be completely alone.

* * *

As Roxas drove to the house, he couldn't help but listen to some music from the two big bands that will be performing at the end of the summer, Birth By Sleep and Final Fantasy. As he listened to them he couldn't help but wonder which band he would like more in the live show.

Birth By Sleep was a Pop-Rock band more known for their girl singer that was also a guitar player. They didn't have an official drummer since he quit after they got signed, so it would be interesting to see what new drummer the label provided for them.

Final Fantasy was more of a Modern Rock band known for the energy they had when performing. They were a full band and Roxas even knew a couple of member back before they got signed and became famous. Hopefully they didn't let the fame get to their heads.

As he listened to each artist, he couldn't decide which one would be better live. Birth By Sleep would be the most likely band to close because they became more popular and well known. Either way, he was planning on staying for the entire show and see both of them. In the event that he was tired after his two performances, he'll just get an energy drink to stay awake.

His mind shifted to what was going to happen as he reached the house. He was indeed very excited to see Namine. He wasn't as excited as then since he joined both bands. It was unusual, because he wasn't like this around other girls. Maybe he did see himself liking her as he got to know her.

With his acoustic guitar slung across his back, he walked up to the front door and knocked his signature knock. If she recognized the tune, he would be shocked.

He was happy though when it was Namine who answered the door. "Hey," She said with a smile. He liked her smile. It was something he noticed about her on the first date. Her teeth were nearly flawless and her smile matched the rest of her features perfectly. "Come in, you arrived just in time." She said standing away from the doors entrance.

"Thanks." He said walking into house and noticing how she was dressed. A white top and a pair of black skinny jeans, which was a nice look for her. "You look great, by the way."

"Thank you, Roxas." She said with a slight blush as she closed the door. "It might be best to take our meeting to another room." As she lead the way, Roxas still couldn't believe that she ended up calling him. "By the way, did you knock a tune from a Motion City Soundtrack song?"

She noticed? He could only look at her with wide eyes. "Yes!" He said as she continued to lead him. He was thoroughly convinced that she was indeed different from other girls.

* * *

As they listened to music from his I-Phone and looked through her art book, they just enjoyed being around one another while sitting on her bedroom floor and occasionally smiled at one another. He shared with her songs from both bands he was a part of, Kingdom Hearts and Organization 13. After sharing them, he paused the music in order to talk to her.

"So what did you think of them?" He asked wanting her honest opinion of both bands.

"To be honest," Namine started. Usually that would lead to something negative. "They both have some things I like and some things I don't like." She said laying back. "However, I can see the appeal and why you enjoy playing in both bands."

"Yeah," he admitted looking through more of her art. "The hard part has been deciding what band to stay with and which one to abandon."

"Well, you just need to ask yourself something." She said moving closer to him. "What do you want to do? Instead of, which one should I stay with?"

She did make a good point and got Roxas thinking. What did he want to do? He was thinking more about everyone else and the bands over himself.

"But, what do you think of my artwork?" Now it was her turn to get his honest opinion.

"These are all pretty good." Roxas said still looking the art book. "They are still not perfect, but I've seen college sophomores draw like this." He was being honest with her. Her talent in drawing impressed him.

"Really?" She asked looking directly into his eyes.

He couldn't stop looking into her deep, blue eyes. They were almost hypnotizing to him. "Really," was all he could say in response to her question.

They were so close, they could have kissed and no one would have known. Instead, they hugged and embraced. For some reason, it felt right to him and her.

"Why does this feel so good?" She asked thinking out loud and not expecting an answer.

"I don't know." Roxas said without thinking, but enjoying the moment.

As they separated, Namine realized Roxas brought his acoustic. "You mentioned wanting some help with something, right?" She asked looking at his guitar.

"Oh yeah," He said grabbing his guitar. "I started writing a song, but I can't think of any lyrics for it." He said as he played the song. "I can't come up with anything and I want this to be a more personal song compared to what I've been writing."

As he watched her think, he wondered what inspired him and her to embrace like they did. It wasn't something he usually did, especially on the second date. But for one reason or another, he didn't mind what happened at all.

"I'm really not good at thinking about this kind of thing." Namine said shrugging her shoulders. "I think the inspiration will just come and when it does, you'll know."

Roxas hated to admit it, but she was right. "Alright, then I guess it'll have to wait." He said putting the guitar down on her bed. "What do you want to do next?"

"I'm getting hungry, are you?" Namine said standing up from the floor. "I think there is still half a Watermelon left from yesterday's dinner."

"Sounds good." He said standing up to follow her.

* * *

After enjoying a late night snack together and talking more about school and future plans, Roxas decided that it was time to head home before his roommates started to worry. However, Namine was a little against him leaving though.

"It's not even midnight yet." Namine said hugging him. "Do you really have to go now?"

"I would stay." Roxas said hugging her back. "My roommates would worry about me though and send a search party." He said that partly joking and still being honest. Xion sent Axel to look for him before and he didn't want that to happen again.

"Alright," She said letting go of him. "I'll see you when you practice with Kairi's band, right?" She wasn't there earlier, but now that she heard the music and spent time with him, she wanted to see them practice.

"Of course." He said smiling at her. "You'll hear the new song we're working on."

"Sounds good." She said as she reached around him to open the front door. "Drive safely, okay?"

"Okay," He said as he started to walk away. "Goodnight." The last thing he said as he looked back at her and smiled.

"Goodnight." She said back as she closed the door.

* * *

As he drove home, his mind went to so many different directions. He thought about what would he do about music, the new song, even his time with Namine. He's never liked a girl as much as he liked her.

Roxas couldn't help but smile when he thought of her. Even after the second date, he felt different towards her. He really had to admit it to Sora; he made a good choice with Namine. She was really something different compared to other girls that chased him.

* * *

After arriving back to his apartment, he was shocked to still see Axel and Xion still awake and watching something on Xion's computer.

"What up you two?" He said looking at the computer screen and noticing it was a video from Final Fantasy's website.

"The members of Final Fantasy are giving a tour of their rigs." Axel said with a smile. "So far, I can tell Demyx won't be happy."

"Why is that?" Roxas said out of curiosity. So far he could tell they were talking to the singer and he was still using ESP guitars, so that wouldn't be the reason.

"The lead guitarist now endorses PRS guitars." Xion said looking at him with a smile.

"Well, that would upset him, wouldn't it?" Roxas replied looking away. He remembered that they used to both endorse ESP, but since one of them is now using PRS guitars, it might change Demyx's opinion and not want to ask him about any endorsement.

"But good news for you though." Axel said looking away from the computer. "We looked at Birth By Sleep earlier and they are both using Carvin instruments."

"Really?" Roxas said before going into his room. That would help him with getting an endorsement for his amp. So, whatever happens, about everyone has a connection for a good future. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Did you have a good night, Roxas?" Xion asked Roxas before he got the chance to go to his room.

"Yeah," He said looking back at her with a smile. "It was a very good night actually."

"What exactly did you do?" She asked walking with him to his room.

"I spent it with Namine." He said opening his bedroom door. "She is a great girl."

He noticed Xion froze in place when she heard he spent all that time with another girl. He just figured it just shocked her, because he's never done that before. "Oh, she must be really nice." She said forcing a smile.

"Yeah, we'll I'm tired and going to bed. Goodnight." He said as he walked into his room ignoring the facial expression turn from a smile to a jealous frown.

Chapter 6

Author's Note: With all the college and dating and just life going on, I haven't really had the time to write and work on this, I'm sorry. Hope you all enjoyed it and you'll see more of Organization 13 in the next chapter.


End file.
